Smile For Me
by Kath77
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a new student to McKinley, was running away from his problems and his past. He didn't think he'd ever be able to smile again, until he met Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson. A transfer student from Dalton Academy, in Westerville, had somehow ended up here: William McKinley High School in Lima. Life at Dalton was a day-to-day struggle for him, so he knew it was time to go, but never did he think he'd be standing in the halls of a public school. Especially after what happened to him and his friend at a Sadie Hawkins' dance in middle school.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked into the building. It seemed perfectly normal to him in those first few moments standing there. Jocks in their lettermen jackets all in one seamless group, friends smiling and talking to each other up and down he halls. 'I can do this,' he thought to himself. 'I can be normal.'

Blain took out his course list and his map of McKinley from his bag, and started walking down the halls towards his first class, he figured he'd find his locker later. He was so busy looking at his papers, he wasn't watching where he was going and literally, walked into someone, causing the other person's books to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine said, kneeling down to collect the stranger's books for them.

"It's completely fine, I wasn't—" The voice cut off as Blaine handed this person their books and their eyes met. "— watching where I was going." The man almost whispered a moment or two later. "New here?"

Now it was time for Blaine to shake himself out of his thoughts, and not just focus on the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, but also the smooth angelic voice that accompanies them. "Yeah, it's my first day. That obvious?" Blaine replied shyly.

The man chuckled, a soft melodic chuckle that Blaine felt like he melted into it. "Well, no, but I'd remember those eyes anywhere." Blaine did his best to hide the soft pink blush that was trying to show. "I'm Kurt by the way." Kurt extend his hand to Blaine.

"Blaine." Blaine shook Kurt's hand.

"Blaine." Kurt repeated. "Do you need help finding your classes?"

"That'd be great. Thank you Kurt." He already loved the feel of Kurt's name on his tongue.

Kurt took Blaine's paper and looked it over carefully. "So, as it turns out, we have first period together. After class I'll show you to where your second period is?"

"That sounds great." Blaine smiled a gentle smile that he'd forgotten he could even do. It'd been so long since his smiles were genuine.

"Let's go then." Kurt smiled back, and Blaine knew he only wanted to see Kurt smile again, and again. Blaine walked at Kurt's side to the classroom, and Kurt gave Blaine back his course list. "So, after class then?" Blaine simply nodded, and followed as Kurt stepped into the room. Kurt took a seat next to some girl and they already seemed to be in a deep conversation. Blaine walked up to the teacher and showed him a transfer slip, then sat in the seat directed by the teacher. However, it wasn't like there were many options, there was only one seat available, and that seat was right beside Kurt. "Welcome to Hell." He heard Kurt whisper. Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking back at him.

"That bad?" Blaine asked.

"Worse." Kurt mouthed as the teacher began his lesson.

Kurt was right, before long Blaine was doodling in his notebook and wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all. To his dismay, class felt like he'd been sitting there for hours, however, he couldn't feel too bad because every now and again, in the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt looking at him. Once class was over, he put his books in his bag, and took out his course sheet. All too soon Kurt was looking right at him, and the girl he sat beside had disappeared out the door.

"What class do you have now?" Kurt asked sweetly, holding to his word to help Blaine. Blaine didn't know why, but he sort of expected Kurt to just leave, but he was ever so glad Kurt didn't.

Blaine looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Um… Spanish with Mr. Schuester? In room—"

"112." Kurt broke in. "You're lucky, Mr. Schue is the best school this dead-beat town has to offer." Kurt began as they started walking.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, hoping that Kurt would continue.

"Yeah. Mr. Schue's that one teacher who actually cares, and he teaches you important things about life too, but only if you choose to listen. He also directs the Glee Club. We're the bottom of the social tetum pole, but we have each other, and Mr. Schue."

"Glee Club?" Blaine perked up.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's child-like way of saying it. "Yeah, do you sing?"

"Holy shit! You're the New Directions!" Blaine puzzled together. "You guys killed it at regionals last year!" Blaine noticed the confused look on Kurt's face, so then continued. "I was in the Dalton Academy Warblers, you guys beat us by a landslide!" Blaine seemed overly happy at the thought of being beaten, Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh right! You're the one with the dreamy voice who sang 'Raise Your Glass.' I honestly thought you guys had it."

'Dreamy voice?' Blaine thought. At that the bell sounded.

"Shit, I've got to run to my class, your class is the first door on the right. I'll see you later Blaine." Kurt smiled then ran off down the hall, disappearing into a sea of people.

Blaine walked into the room and noticed the girl who he'd seen Kurt with, and she too noticed him. In fact, she was watching his every move as Blaine showed Mr. Schuester his transfer slip, and as he took his seat, right in front of the girl. Blaine felt like he'd done something wrong with how the girl was looking at him, but he tried not to notice and payed close attention to the actual class. Once class was over, Blaine was startled by a voice. "So you're friends with Kurt?" Blaine turned in the direction of the voice to notice it was that girl.

"Well, today's my first day and he's been so helpful and kind to me."

"What are your intentions with him?" She asked, her eyes not wavering.

"Um, what? I don't—"

"Rachel, what are you doing?" It was Kurt's voice coming from the doorway, it was then that Blaine realized the entire class had left, including Mr. Schuester.

Rachel looked up and smiled at him. "I'm making sure you won't get hurt."

"How thoughtful." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone Rach."

Her eyes became soft, and pleading. "But Kurt! I just want to protect you!" She protested.

"I think I can take care of myself, but thanks. Now, don't you have to go find Finn?"

"Oh, right!" She then ran out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Kurt's voice was soft as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Blaine packed away his books and stood up.

"I'm so sorry about Rachel, she oversteps the line sometimes. I know it comes from a place of caring, but she needs to take it back sometimes."

"No, it's completely fine. She cares about you, so I understand."

"I hope she didn't scare you." Kurt looked down at his feet shyly.

Blaine walked up and stood in front of Kurt. "I'm still here, aren't I?" Blaine smiled when Kurt looked up at him so innocently.

"So, um, what do you have next. I have my lunch break, but I can take you to your class if you want?"

He looked over his paper, then back up at Kurt. "I also have lunch now."

"Care to join me?"

"I'd be honoured."

Kurt lead Blaine outside to the bleachers, there were some kids out there too, but most were inside. "It's quieter out here." Kurt explained. After they sat down, Kurt looked at Blaine inquisitively, then finally said, "So, what made you leave Dalton?" Blaine's eyes shot up to meet Kurt's and he looked like a deer to headlights. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I mean, it's a perfectly reasonable question. I guess, the best answer I can give you is that I never really fit in."

"How could you not? I mean, you were the lead singer in the Warblers, were you not?"

Blaine smiled a little. "I was, but I guess the more they got to know me, the more they alienated me." Blaine's smile faded just as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry Blaine— I know how hard it is."

"You do?" Blaine looked up at Kurt and was met with kind and sympathetic eyes.

"I'm in senior year here and I'm still an outcast and I have to deal with crap from some football payers. It doesn't help that I pull focus." Kurt teased then laughed, and Blaine laughed too. He didn't remember the last time he laughed, but he could easily get used to laughing and smiling again. If this is what McKinley would do for him, he'd be so glad to stay.

-Working on more. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before Blaine knew it, school was over for the day. In a way, he was grateful, because it meant he survived his first day of McKinley. Blaine hadn't known what to expect, but he never expected to meet someone like Kurt, someone so honest and genuine. He hadn't had someone like Kurt in his life before— he couldn't explain it. At Dalton Blaine though he had people who he could trust and rely on, But they only ever fell short. Blaine's so called "best friend," at Dalton, Sebastian, was the reason it all went downhill for him.

On Blaine's first day at Dalton, he went to his dorm room and met his roommate, Sebastian. He was nice, and they had a lot in common. Their friendship only ever grew, and Blaine felt like he could openly tell Sebastian that he was gay. Sebastian was very accepting and kind to Blaine, which made Blaine feel like he could let his walls down with Sebastian. In his second year there, both he and Sebastian decided to tryout for the Warblers, and Sebastian was nothing short of envious when Blaine made it, and he didn't.

After that, it was like a switch completely flipped in Sebastian, and he started verbally abusing Blaine, in and outside of their dorm room. The verbal abuse escalated to physical abuse and some of Sebastian's friends even started joining in. Blaine felt like he was back in middle school, so he ran, he left Dalton, and was now here in Lima. After everything at Dalton, it was like Blaine completely forgot how to smile, so the fact that he was smiling and talking to someone at McKinley was both scaring him and making him feel like things will be different. But Blaine couldn't suppress the feeling that it's all going to happen again. Blaine wanted to believe that McKinley was going to be good for him.

The next morning Blaine got to school early, determined to find his locker because he didn't want to carry his book around with him all day like yesterday. After about ten minutes of searching, he finally found his locker. He just closed his locker and turned around to see Kurt, and Rachel, (at least he thinks that's her name,) and a few other people he didn't know walking down the hall in his direction.

The group of them stopped a couple lockers away. "Good morning Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"Good morning."

"Who's this?" One of the other's with Kurt asked.

"Mercedes, this is Blaine, he's new here." Kurt said.

"You look familiar…" The one— Mercedes, said.

"Remember last year at Regionals, the Warblers?" Kurt began, "He was the lead singer."

"Holy shit! The one with the great voice?!" Mercedes basically shouted staring right at Blaine.

Blaine chucked softly and added. "I guess that's me." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"So does that mean you'll be joining us at Glee Club today?" Another one— Rachel (he was sure that was her name,) added.

"I'm not sure." Blaine offered uneasily.

"Come on, please? We could always use more strong male leads." Mercedes interjected.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The only other guy there (other than Kurt, of course) asked.

"Finn, you always get to have the lead, it's time someone else did too!" Mercedes replied turning to him. She then turned back to Blaine. "At least think about it, okay? There's practice today after school. You can just sit in and listen if you want. But please, come."

"I'll think about it." Blaine replied. Blaine looked at his watch and saw that class was about to begin, then he looked up at them to see that Mercedes was hoping Blane would give her an answer immediately about Glee Club. "Well, I'm going off to class. It was nice to meet you all." Blaine then turned to leave but only stopped when he heard Kurt.

"Wait, I'll go with you." He hurried to Blaine's side and walked with him. "I'm sorry about them, they're always trying to talk everyone they meet into joining."

"It's fine. If I'm being completely honest, the idea did cross my mind."

"Really?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine and he's never seen someone smile the way Kurt was now. It was equivalent to that of a child being given the one gift they've always wanted.

"Yeah, I mean, New Directions kicked ass last year. But I also don't know if I want to commit to something so soon, you know?"

"That's fair, but can I give you one last sales pitch?" Kurt's eyes were so gentle and honest as he looked at Blaine almost pleadingly.

"Sure, go for it."

"When I joined, I felt like I didn't belong here. But with the Glee Club, it gave me that sense of belonging, I finally felt like I could be myself without being judged. Yes we have our fights in the club, and every other week someone is threatening to quit, but we're a family. No matter what happens, we're there for each other." Kurt finished as he sat in his seat.

"Hmm." Was all Blaine could think of saying. He always wanted to belong somewhere, and he thought he had at Dalton until Sebastian happened.

"Just think about it, okay?" Kurt said while searching Blaine's eyes and trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Okay." Blaine finally said.

The day passed slowly, but all Blaine could think of was Glee Club. The end of the day came around, and even with his doubts, he decided to go. When he got to the choir room, he knocked at the door and immediately got everyone's attention. He saw Kurt's smile, at met it with a small one of his own.

"Blaine, right?" Mr. Schuester asked. Blaine was kind of surprised that he already knew him by name.

Blaine nodded. "I'd like to audition to join." He slowly walked into the room.

"By all means!" Mr. Schuester smiled. "Sing anything you want, the floor is yours!" He then took a seat with the students. Blaine walked over to the piano and took a seat on the piano bench. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he knew it his hands were flying across the keys and he started singing "Teenage Dream." Once he finished he looked over at the group of them who were all clapping.

"From the Warblers, right?" Mr. Schuester asked once everyone quieted down.

"Yes sir." Blaine choked out.

"We'd be glad to have you with us." Mr. Schuester smiled again. Blaine moved to take a seat over by the rest of the Glee Club as Mr. Schuester stood back up at the front. He was sure some eyes were still on him, which only made his more nervous. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together to regain everyone's attention. "So, everyone, last time I gave you all the theme of confessions, about digging down deep to who you really are. Does anyone have a song they'd like to sing?" Everyone immediately started to look around at each other, when suddenly there were footsteps from behind Blaine as someone started to walk towards Mr. Schuester.

"I've got one."

"Wonderful, Puck! Let's hear it!" Mr. Schuester then sat back down where he had when Blaine sang.

"So, I was thinking a lot about this lesson, and it got me thinking about how other's see me. Everyone views me as this rough, tough, meathead with nothing else there. But there's more to me than that." The guy— Puck said. He then nodded to the band and someone handed him a guitar. He sang "Stronger," by Matthew West. When he finished, everyone was clapping and he returned to his seat.

"That was terrific Puck!" Mr. Schuester congratulated. A few more went as well, and as much as Blaine wanted to focus, he was still nervously pulling at the sleeves of his cardigan. His doubts and fears were creeping in again.

Once Glee Club was over, Blaine tried to rush out of there as fast as he could.

"Blaine! Wait up!" Kurt shouted, running after him. Blaine stopped walking and waited for Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He turned to keep walking, but Kurt kept with him.

"Okay then? Want to join me for coffee?" Kurt tried again, not believing Blaine.

"I'm sorry, I can't today." Blaine kept walking.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and got him to stop walking and to look at him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to be your friend here. I can tell by the look in your eyes that something's not right, so will you just talk to me? I'm not asking you to spill your guts here, but at least be honest with me. Trust me a little."

That hit Blaine. The last person he actually trusted hurt him deep. But here Kurt was, standing in front of him, after only just meeting Blaine yesterday, asking Blaine to do what he believed to be the impossible. Even if Blaine wouldn't admit it, all he wanted was someone he could really trust, who wouldn't betray him, and here Kurt was, as if a gift on a silver platter, but Blaine couldn't understand. "That's a tall order." Blaine finally said, looking away.

"All I'm asking is that you give me a chance. But if you can't, I'll respect that." Kurt released Blaine's arm then walked off.

It took Blaine a matter of two seconds to run down the hall after Kurt. "Is that coffee offer still on the table?" He asked shyly.

"Follow me." Kurt smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt took Blaine to the Lima Bean, and after they ordered, Kurt waited for their drinks as Blaine found a table. When Kurt walked over to the table holding their drinks, he found Blaine nervously pulling at his cardigan. "You okay? You were doing that all through Glee." Kurt nodded to the sleeve Blaine was pulling as he placed Blaine's drink in front of him and took a seat.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." He rested his hands in his lap, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"You know," Kurt began after taking a sip of his coffee, "this friendship this only works with honesty." Blaine shot his eyes to look at Kurt, and he noticed his intent Kurt's stare was. He let his shoulders drop as he sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just—" He paused, expecting Kurt to say something, but instead, Kurt's eyes softened. "Everything at Dalton sort of started when I joined the Warblers." He finished, once again looking away from Kurt.

"So that would explain your hesitance towards the New Directions. I get it Blaine. But you have to remember, just because something happened to you at Dalton, does not mean it'll happen here at McKinley. Things will be different here." Blaine tentatively looked back at Kurt. He didn't know how to respond so he took a sip of his coffee and thought he burnt his tongue with how hot it was. "It's hard, and there's always going to be that fear, but really, the choice is yours. Let the fear overtake you, or overcome it. It won't be easy, but if you ever need help, I'll be here."

'Why?' Blaine thought. 'Why would he be so willing to help someone he just met? Why is he being nice to me? By looking in his eyes, he's being so genuine and sincere about it all too. Maybe things really will be different here.' "Thank you Kurt."

They'd spent three hours that evening talking at the Lima Bean. From musicals, to songs, to futures, and even football (much to Kurt's displeasure, but it made Blaine smile, so it was good enough for Kurt). As they were leaving, Blaine said, "Thank you for today Kurt, I really needed it."

"Give me your phone for a second."

"Why?" Even as he was asking, he handed Kurt his phone.

"If you ever need to just talk, call me or text me." He handed Blaine his phone open to a new contact 'Kurt Hummel.' "Although the first time you get a hold of me, you might have to tell me who you are, since I don't have your number."

"What? You don't want random creeps texting you?" Blaine teased.

"Ha, ha." Kurt said sarcastically.

Later that evening, Blaine decided to text Kurt. "Hello Kurt. This is your friendly neighbourhood creep."

Kurt laughed when he got the text, obvious to the fact that it's Blaine. Kurt's always been conservative about giving people his cell number, so it wasn't hard to figure it out. "Good evening friendly creep, you wouldn't happen to be in close proximity to Blaine would you? If so, could you slug him for me?" Kurt teased back.

"I'm wounded Kurt." Blaine replied, unaware of the smile he had on his face.

"You have only yourself to blame, Blaine." They teased for hours until finally they decided that sleep was vital for school in the morning and called it a night. Blaine was lying in bed, not remembering a time before that day, he'd truly been happy. Since his parents' divorce, he was always off at some boarding school because he was just a reminder of his father (according to his mother). His father had not been heard from in the past ten years, and his mother wanted little to nothing to do with Blaine. She even got Blaine his own apartment in Lima, so that he wouldn't have to come home. Sure, she was paying the bills, but this was actually cheaper than those boarding schools by a long shot.

Blaine could actually say, that through everything, he was finally happy, and maybe, just maybe, he was finding a place where he belonged.

The next morning Blaine was getting his books from his locker when he heard a familiar voice say, "Good morning friendly neighbourhood creep." Blaine closed his locker to see Kurt standing there with one of the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He laughed.

"But actually, that's your name in my phone." Kurt added matter-of-factly.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, but I did!" Kurt showed Blaine his phone and they both started laughing so hard, they were almost crying.

As if out of nowhere, Rachel appeared beside them. "Are you two okay?"

Kurt calmed his laughing and added, "Yeah, we're fine."

"You sure…?"

"Yep. Just me being a smart ass, nothing really new."

"Oh gosh, if smart ass Kurt is already coming out, run Blaine!"

"Rude!" Kurt said with a stern look.

"Honestly, I kind of enjoy smart ass Kurt, he gives me a new perspective." Blaine chimed in.

"Okay, what's wrong with him?" Rachel asked looking back at Kurt.

"Can't people just appreciate me being a smart ass?"

"No, they can't." Rachel replied instantly.

"Anyways, I'm going to go off to class, you two coming?" Kurt asked.

"No, I need to find Finn, but I'll be there soon." She was then gone just as quickly as she came.

Kurt then turned to Blaine and asked, "Are you going to ditch me for Finn too?" He mocked Rachel.

"Ditch you? Never." It was something about the way Blaine said it that made Kurt smile. It could've been the softness in his voice, or the purity and innocence in his eyes. Or perhaps even the way Blaine's eyes fell on him, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, he liked it, and he'd only wished it would happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed, it was now early December and Blaine started letting his walls down with Kurt. Kurt never asked Blaine all the details, but he was happy that Blaine was finally opening up. Blaine noticed that was one of the huge differences between Kurt and Sebastian. Kurt was happy that Blaine was opening up, and never asked for more than what he got. Whereas Sebastian would continuously ask personal questions and never left it alone. As if opening up a little wasn't good enough, you had to tell Sebastian all of your deep-dark secrets for him to be satisfied. Blaine still hadn't told anyone at McKinley that he was gay, that was still hard for him because that was Sebastian's best ammunition against him. But he knew that if one day he told Kurt he was, Kurt would be kind and genuine with Blaine.

The bell just chimed, signalling that school was done for the day, he went to his locker and was soon met by a voice all too familiar to him. "Coffee?" Kurt asked as Blaine was closing his locker.

"I'd kill for one right about now!"

"Shall we?" Kurt smiled.

"We shall." Blaine returned Kurt's smile. That was another thing, Blaine noticed he was smiling a lot more now, it was a constant occurrence whenever Kurt was involved.

After staying at the Lima Bean for a bit, they went back to Blaine's apartment, which he vaguely told Kurt about why he doesn't live with his parents. But every now and again, they'd go back there and do homework together. But this time, upon arriving, Blaine and Kurt found someone sitting on the porch.

"Blaine!" Blaine felt disgusted. it was his father, who hadn't given a damn about him for the past ten years, and out of nowhere decides to show up on his door step.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk." His dad said.

"Well that's great for you, but we have homework, so if you don't mind—"

"Please?" he pleaded.

"I can always come back later and we can do our homework then." Kurt offered, feeling the tension between them.

"Please?" His dad repeated.

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Come back in an hour?"

"I'll be here." Kurt then turned and left.

"Should we talk inside?" His dad suggested.

Blaine turned back to his father, after having watched Kurt get back in his car and drive off. "Oh hell no! You are not invading my personal space. If you have something to say, you're going to say it out here."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly? Sorry for leaving us? Sorry for not contacting us in over ten years? Sorry for just walking out with no explanation? Well, you're a little too late for sorries. Now, if that's everything, I have homework to do." Blaine hadn't realized how mad he actually was until it all slipped out, but he didn't regret saying it, because it was all true to him.

"No, Blaine. Stop. I want to actually have a conversation with you and explain everything. Look, here's my number, call me. Let's get dinner sometime and I'll explain everything." He handed Blaine a piece of paper, he then slowly started to walk away. "Please Blaine." He called, then disappears.

Blaine went inside and wanted to rip up the paper, but somehow he couldn't, he just held it in his hands, and tried to fend off the tears as long as he could, until they couldn't be held back anymore. There was a knock on the door followed by Kurt calling, "Blaine? Are you here?"

"It's open." He replied as he wiped away the tears. Kurt came in, saw Blaine's red face and ran over to him, encircling Blaine in his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"That was my dad." That was all Blaine had to say. He'd told Kurt before about the divorce and how he hadn't seen his dad since.

"Shh, it's okay now, I've got you." Kurt held him tighter as Blaine began to cry again. About ten minutes later, Blaine was all cried out, but didn't want Kurt to let go. So he wrapped his arms around Kurt, and nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered into his neck. He then pulled back a bit, still in Kurt's arms, to see the heartbreaking look on Kurt's face. "Kurt…?"

"You're okay right? I mean… I don't even know."

"He wants me to have dinner with him so he can explain everything."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know. He's been gone for so long, that I don't even know if I want to give him the chance to explain."

"Maybe you should," This was unusual for Blaine, Kurt never really commented about something like this, but he just sat there, still holding on to the man in front of him, and let him go on. "I mean, you never know right? And the last think you would want is to regret it. You won't know until you try."

"Easier said than done."

"I know, but no one is saying that if you go you have to stay the entire time either. There is always the option of just getting up and leaving." Kurt's eyes were kind and telling. They told the words that Blaine's heard him say so many times before, 'Whatever you decide, I'll still be here with you.'

"You're right, thank you."

By the time they were done with their homework, it was nearing ten o'clock. "Shit, it's late, and I've got to go. I didn't really tell my dad, so he's probably worried."

"I'm sorry Kurt! I hope he won't be mad." Blaine replied worried.

"It'll be fine, when I tell him I was doing homework, he'll be okay." Kurt stood and walked over to the door, and Blaine walked over with him.

"Thanks again for today Kurt." Blaine couldn't stop himself, he leaned in and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. The look on Kurt's face though was enough to remind Blaine that he was in the real world and not in his imagination. "I—um, I…" Blaine stammered.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaine." Kurt smiled lightly, then left.

As Blaine was laying in bed that night, all he thought of was what happened with Kurt. 'Will he even talk to me tomorrow? What have I done? Oh goodness! Tomorrow's going to be a disaster, I know it! Way to go Blaine. Fuck up with the only person who's stayed in spite of everything.' He didn't really end up sleeping. He was too worried about what Kurt would say, or not say the next day.

As the morning rolled around, Blaine got ready and left for school, he usually met with Kurt at his locker, but Kurt didn't show up. 'Yep, I fucked up majorly.' He walked off to class and took his seat. As the bell rang, Kurt came running into the class holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to Blaine and quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, 'I thought you could use a pick-me-up today.' Blaine was beyond shocked.

He wrote back on the same page that was on the table in between the two. 'Thank you! Honestly, I didn't really sleep.'

Soon came Kurt's reply. 'I figured as much, I can't imagine how difficult yesterday was for you.' They kept the page between them and kept writing back and forth all class, not even paying attention to the teacher. After class was over Kurt held Blaine back for a moment. "Are you okay today?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better. I was actually worried you'd hate me."

"What? Why?" Kurt looked more hurt than anything. "You mean— of course I wouldn't hate you. You're going through a lot, it's totally fine."

"You know you're incredible right?"

"Oh, I know." Kurt teased and winked.

As they parted ways for their next class, Blaine asked himself, 'What the hell did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as Kurt in my life?'


	5. Chapter 5

It's now the last day of classes before Christmas break.

After his class with Rachel, she ended up joining Kurt and him for lunch. Less joined, and more like she followed Blaine and stayed. "So, Blaine, anyone special in your life?" Rachel asked in her innocent voice.

"Wait, what?" Was the only thing he could think of responding with.

"You heard me." She replied.

"No, not at the moment." Blaine finally decided on.

"How come?" Rachel was genuinely shocked. "You could have any girl you wanted! You're attractive and damn you can sing!" She added.

'Fuck.' He thought. 'Maybe I should just tell them. I mean, it's just Kurt and Rachel. It'd be a good start.' He took a deep breath, then said, "Well, that'd be great if I were into girls." Kurt's jaw dropped. Blaine just looked back an forth between the two of them, trying to hide how worried he was to tell them. "I've just had a bad experience with telling people in the past that I just don't bother anymore."

"Your secret is safe with us." The Rachel's phone started to ring. "Damn, it's Finn, got to go guys." She then left, and Kurt still hadn't said a word.

"You okay?" Blaine finally asked.

"How do I word this…" Kurt began. "Last year I heard this man sing, and I was swooning at his voice. Then he shows up at my high school as if out of thin air, and I thought to myself, 'the guy is straight, but we could still be great friends.' And all the while he was gay. To top it off, he gave off so many God damn mixed messages."

"Then how about a direct message?" Blaine offered.

"Please." Kurt said, looking up to meet those beautiful brown eyes.

"You are the only person in my life that makes me so undeniable happy. Sometimes I worry, but then I look into your deep blue eyes, and all my worry is gone. But I'm not ready to shout it from the rooftops that I'm gay, Kurt. And you deserve someone who won't be afraid to walk out in public and hold your hands, or kiss you." He looked away, he didn't want to see the look in Kurt's eyes, though he imagined so much pain in them.

"Hey, look at me." As Blaine finally looked up, he saw Kurt smiling, which he honestly in every possible outcome he ran through his head, didn't think he'd see this. "When did I ask you to tell the world? I've only known for five minutes Blaine!"

"You deserve—" Blaine began.

"Look Blaine," Kurt cut him off. "I'm not asking you to come out or do anything you don't want to. I just want you to know I'm here."

Blaine was probably more confused now than ever when it came to Kurt. Kurt just openly admitted to having feelings for him, but he also basically said that staying friends is good too. Either Kurt was the most amazing person Blaine knew, or the most confusing. Or both. After school Blaine went home and regretted what he knew was coming. He'd made arrangements with his father to join him for dinner. Blaine hated everything about it. Seeing him again, listening to some bull shit excuse. But part of Blaine was hoping that he just might get a decent answer, though he knew it was a long shot. Soon enough, Blaine was at the restaurant waiting for his dad.

"I was worried you wouldn't come." Blaine turned around and saw his father smiling at him, but all he could do is frown.

"I almost didn't." Blaine admitted coldly.

"Let's go inside." He followed his father and sat across the table from him. "So, how's school?" His father offered.

"Cut the chit-chat." Blaine's eyes darted up at his father. "Why am I here?"

"I want to get to know you." His father smiled.

"Well, you've have over ten years to try that, so if that's everything, I'd best be going." Blaine stood up.

"Wait!" Blaine stopped walking but didn't turn back to look at him. "You want to know why it's been so long, right? Sit down and I'll tell you." Against his better judgement, Blaine turned back to the table and sat down again. "I've spent the past ten years trying to get in contact with you Blaine. I've tried calling, Hell, I even tried writing you letters. I wanted to be there for you."

"How convenient. And I'm just supposed to take your word for it?" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, but I have something for you." His father pulled out a stack of letters, some thicker, and some thin, all tied together with string. "They were all returned to me in the mail. I want you to have them, they are meant for you after all. Read them, or do whatever you want with them, but Blaine, know this: I never gave up on trying to reach you."

When Blaine got home, he threw the stack of letters on the table in the den. Around two in the morning, he was still awake and thinking about those damn letters. He ended up falling asleep around eight in the morning after having read them all. He spent the next three days in his apartment rereading those letters, letters written for his birthday, or Christmas, or just to say hello. He hated the fact that he was starting to believe his father's story, but the more he read those damn letters, the more he believed it, and the more he cried.

It's now two days before Christmas, and it's been almost a week since Blaine's seen his father. He spent the past week on that couch basically, only getting up to shower, go to the bathroom, or eat, then he was back to the letters. Blaine was rereading the first letter again, when there was a knock at the door. "It's open." He called, not even caring who it is.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice called as he stepped in. "I hadn't heard from you in days, and we had planned to hang out a couple hours ago. When you didn't show up after a while, I got worried." Kurt, walked in to find Blaine on the couch with papers spread all across the table. "Are you okay?"

"Letters. From my father. I guess he tried to contact me over those years." Blaine was still looking at all of the letters and not at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt didn't really know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry I forgot about today." Blaine added, still not looking at him.

"No, don't be. It's completely fine. Maybe another day. I'll see you later." Kurt started walking towards the door.

"Is coffee still on the table?" Blaine stood up and looked in Kurt's direction.

Kurt turned with a smile. "Perhaps once you get dressed?"

Blaine looked down at himself and saw he was still in sweats. "Give me five minutes." He waited for Kurt to nod, then ran off to get dressed. A few moments later he emerged in some of the tightest jeans Kurt had ever seen, a short-sleeved dress shirt that accented Blaine's muscles well, and a deep blue bowtie to top it off. "Better?" Blaine teased.

"Much." Kurt replied.

Once they got to the Lima Bean, Blaine ordered their drinks and Kurt found a table. "Blaine?" Kurt began after Blaine sat down.

"Yeah?" He looked up at Kurt.

"How often have you been out and about lately?"

"I haven't. I've been thinking too much about those letters."

"So, you've just been at home the past while?"

"I suppose so." Blaine admitted.

"Well that ends today!" Kurt announced. "Today you're going to enjoy a day out!"

"Oh really?" Blaine smiled. "Says who?" He teased.

"I do! I already have a bunch of ideas of what fun things we're going to do today!" Kurt was as excited as a child.

"Well then, where do we begin?" Blaine's smile now undeniably noticeable.

Kurt took Blaine ice skating, then they went out to dinner. Then Blaine convinced Kurt to go back to his place with him and watch Moulin Rouge, though, not much convincing was actually needed since it is one of Kurt's favourites. When the movie had ended, they were somehow cuddling. Neither knew when they actually intertwined together, but they didn't want to break apart either. They only broke apart when they had realized it was almost three in the morning.

"Shit, it's late, I'd better head home." Kurt reluctantly said.

"I hope you don't get in trouble."

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Kurt smiled then reluctantly stood up and started walking towards the coat rack Blaine held Kurt's coat out waiting for Kurt to slide his arms through. With his coat on, he turned around to face Blaine.

"Thank you Kurt, I really needed out today."

"I'm glad to have been of assistance." Kurt smiled. Kurt then leaned in and captured Blaine's lips is a soft, sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas Blaine." Kurt whispered as he slowly pulled away.

"Merry Christmas Kurt." Blaine whispered breathlessly back. That kiss, though short, was enough to knock all the air out of Blaine's lungs. And with that, Kurt slipped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next week of Christmas break, he and Kurt really hadn't seen much of each other. Sure, they texted each other, but that's not the same, not by a long shot. Although, now Blaine had more to worry about. He still hadn't contacted his father since he was given the letters, and now there was that kiss with Kurt, and since their conversations were few and far between, they really hadn't talk about it. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt, in every definition of the word, but he knew his fucked up life wasn't something he wanted to get Kurt caught up in. The day before school started again, he finally came to the realization that Kurt was already too close, too caught up. He made the hard decision that perhaps it was time he let Kurt go, no matter what he wanted, he had to do what was best for Kurt. Kurt needed a good man, who's life was together, he needed better than anything Blaine could offer. So after hours of carefully thinking everything through, he finally determined that it'd be best for Kurt if he just stayed away and disappeared into the shadows of McKinley. He hated the idea, but he knew it was best. Blaine's idea fell short the next day at school because he completely forgot he sat right beside Kurt in first period, so it would be hard to avoid him.

When class ended, Kurt tried to start up a conversation with Blaine, but Blaine quickly packed up his books and dashed out the door. He did everything he could to take the long way to classes, and to his locker. And it worked, until Glee Club the next day.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room to everyone talking over each other. "Welcome back! Regionals is right around the corner, so let's work on our setlist today."

"Well Mr. Schue," Rachel began as she stood up. "I've been working on the perfect song—"

"Rachel, take a seat please." Mr. Schue said, shooting her down. "No, this year we're going to switch things up. We have two songs, so perhaps a duet and a group number?"

"Well, Finn and I—" Rachel tried again.

"No Rachel. We're going to give some others the duet this time."

"But—" Rachel stopped herself.

"Anyways, how do we want to do this? Have everyone sing solos then vote? Or have everyone pick or be assigned a partner and then we vote on the best duet?"

"I think we should do it with a partner, but the only fair way is to pick someone out of a hat." Mercedes added.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Mr. Schue asked. Everyone nodded or vocalized an agreement. "Great, I'll go get a bowl and you can pull names." Upon pulling names, it ended up as; Sam and Mercedes, Puck and Finn, Rachel and Santana, Quinn and Artie, Tina and Britney, Mike and Lauren, thus leaving Kurt and Blaine as the last pair. 'Shit,' Blaine thought. 'I guess I have no choice at this point. But I just don't want him mixed up in my life. He probably won't understand it though. Fuck, what am I going to do?' "Wonderful. So everyone meet with your partner and prepare something for the next meeting. Have a great night all." Mr. Schue then walked out of the room as everyone turned and gathered with their partners.

"So are you going to talk to me now?" Kurt said as he walked up to Blaine with his arms crossed.

"Kurt, I—"

"Fuck it Blaine, I thought you were different than everyone else in this God forsaken town. I guess I was wrong." Kurt then turned, grabbed his bag then left.

'I guess it's for the best that he's mad at me.' Blaine thought.

"Blaine?" Rachel's voice was soft with a hint of worry. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." He then left. He went straight home, and already missed going out to coffee with Kurt. 'No, I can't.' He thought. But he ended up going to the Lima Bean anyways, though not surprised at all when he didn't see Kurt. That night he was both grateful and destroyed. He wasn't pulling Kurt into his life, which is what he was grateful for. But he was dying on the inside because he hurt Kurt. He knew it, Kurt knew it. It wasn't hard to tell. He got what he thought was best but hurt himself and Kurt in the process. He didn't sleep much that night. It was more of a series of self-loathing and pain for Kurt.

The next day rolled around and Blaine stopped Kurt before walking into their class. "Want to do Perfect by Pink?"

"Whatever."

"So do you want to come over later and run through it?"

"I've got it." Kurt's eyes were like daggers straight through Blaine. Kurt walked past him and Rachel walked up to Blaine.

"What was that about? I've never seen that look on his face before." Rachel seemed more sad than anything, Kurt is after all, her best friend, so naturally she didn't want him hurt.

"Nothing, it's fine." He then turned to walk into the room, but Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side of the hallway.

"No, it's not. Don't lie to me Blaine. What the fuck happened?" Rachel started raising her voice and drew the attention of some students walking by.

Blaine sighed. "Fine, but not now. Lunch?"

"Sure."

At lunch Blaine told her everything. From the kiss to the fact that he was pushing Kurt away because he was trying to protect Kurt. And for once, Rachel just sat there and listened. "Then we end up having to do this stupid duet together, which just makes everything a lot worse, more than it already was." Blaine finished.

"You're an idiot." Were the first words that came out of her mouth. Blaine wanted to be surprised by them, but he really wasn't. "I've known about Kurt's crush on you since we heard you sing last year at Regionals. He never shut up about your voice and how he wished he'd spoken to you that day. Then out of nowhere you show up here. Blaine, if you honestly think Kurt would push you away because you have baggage, then you really don't know him. We all have baggage, but Kurt is the only person in the world who doesn't care about what a person carries with them. Kurt always reminds me that, 'A person's past is important, only for the purpose of knowing why they've become who they are.' No one is asking you to come out, or anything like that, but you need to clean up the mess you made. And if you care about him even a fraction as much as he cares about you, you'd see that too." With that, Rachel left. She was right, Blaine knew she was right, and now he had to fix what he'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

The week came and went by slowly, and now the New Directions were sitting in the choir room preforming their duets that they'd spent the past week working on, well, except for Kurt and Blaine. "Awesome job Sam and Mercedes!" He waited for them to take a seat. "Alright, last up, Kurt and Blaine." As they sang, Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt, and every time they made eye contact, Kurt quickly looked away. All too soon, their song finished and Kurt was staring right into Blaine's eyes, but as soon as Kurt noticed, he looked away again. Everyone voted on a ballot, and Mr. Schue said he'd he's announce the results at the next meeting.

"Kurt, wait up." Blaine called after Kurt, but Kurt just kept walking, so Blaine ran to catch up. "Hey, I think we need to talk."

"Oh? Well, you've have the past two weeks. Where were you then?" Kurt's eyes were cold as ice.

"I was scared Kurt."

"Great, now I scare you. You're doing so well at this Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant—"

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt turned to leave.

"I love you!" Blaine called after Kurt. The words fell out of Blaine's mouth before he even knew what he was saying, but it was true. He knew that now.

Kurt stopped walking and turned back to Blaine. "What was that?"

"I— I love you Kurt." His eyes didn't waver, though all he wanted to do was run and hide.

"Then why push me away?" Kurt slowly walked back towards Blaine and stopped inches away from him.

"I thought it was best for you."

"How about you talk to me before you do shit like that. I know what's best for me, so instead of assuming, ask."

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Thank God you two are talking again!" Rachel's voice echoed from down the all, quickly grabbing the attention of them both. "So, what are we talking about?" Rachel asked once she was beside them.

"Um, we were—" Blaine stammered.

"We were discussing how bad ass we sounded with zero practice." Kurt jumped in to Blaine's rescue, as he didn't know what Rachel knew and what Blaine would be okay with sharing.

Rachel sighed. "Well, it's a start. As long as you two don't hate each other."

"Never." Blaine said, looking back at Kurt.

Rachel noticed the intense look in Blaine's eyes. "Well, on that note, I'll leave you two alone. Call me later Kurt." Then she disappeared around the corner.

"Where were we?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes sparkled when the light hit them.

"I think we were right about when I was going to ask you to come over to my house for dinner."

"Oh? Like a date?" Kurt was being coy, and Blaine loved it.

"Not like a date. A date." Blaine replied after gaining the courage he felt he was losing.

"I guess the only response I have for you is, what time should I be there?" Kurt's smile was radiant. Blaine only ever wanted to see that smile for as long as he could.

"Seven?" Blaine asked, less as a question but more as a statement.

"I'll see you then."

After checking the mirror at least ten times to make sure he looked good for Kurt, he turned off the stove and ran to the door when he heard Kurt knock. Before he opened the door he took a deep breath, then opened the door to see that radiant smile of Kurt's. After Kurt stepped in, he took Kurt's coat and hung it up. Then he turned back to look at Kurt. "You look… perfect, as always." He smiled.

"As do you." Kurt replied while straightening Blaine's bowtie. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and saw how nervous he was. "Hey, calm down. It's just me."

"There is no 'just,' about you Kurt. You're amazing and I don't want to fuck up again."

"Hey, how about we enjoy tonight, and worry later, hmm?" Kurt squared Blaine's shoulders as he spoke.

"Deal." Blaine said, as he lead Kurt over to the table. He pulled out a chair for Kurt, then went back into the kitchen to grab the food he prepared. After their meal, Blaine started a fire in the fireplace, (it was one of the things Blaine really liked about living here,) as Kurt picked out a film. Once the fire was lit, and the film was playing, Blaine grabbed a throw blanket and sat as close to Kurt as humanly possible, then rested the blanket across their laps. As the movie played on, Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and interlocked fingers. Blaine looked at Kurt, only to see a pair of dazzling blue eyes already fixed on him, so he gently squeezed Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I—" his words were kissed out of him, all he cared about were the soft lips that were now on his, the movie was quickly forgotten. Blaine brought his other hand up to cup Kurt's check, but he refused to let go of Kurt's other hand, he was afraid that if he did, Kurt would fade away. When they finally pulled away for air, there were silent for a moment.

"Hey Blaine, what you said earlier today, did you mean it?"

"Every word." Blaine said, his gaze not wavering.

"Good." Kurt replied and looked away.

"Good?" Blaine repeated and connected with Kurt's eyes again.

"Good, because I love you too." It was now Blaine's turn to capture Kurt's lips, this kiss was less tentative, and more passionate. Less of a desire to kiss Kurt and more of a need to. Blaine never thought he'd ever know what love really was, but here love was, sitting beside him, kissing him. And best of all, he felt loved back.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kurt walked into the school and found Blaine at his locker. Blaine was focused on his books, and didn't see Kurt walk up. Kurt just stood behind the locker door and almost died of laughter as Blaine jumped, when he closed his locker and saw Kurt. "Holy shit! You scared me!"

"Hmm, if I scare you so much, perhaps getting you this coffee might have been a waste." Kurt teased and extended one of the coffee cups to Blaine. As their hands touched, neither of them moved their hand until they realized they were in school, so Kurt slowly pulled away after he was sure Blaine had a good grip on it.

Blaine took a sip of it, and his pleasure at the caffeine and warmth didn't go unnoticed. "You have no idea how badly I needed this."

"Rough night?" Kurt winked because the majority of the night they had spent together.

"No, it was a perfect night, but I didn't sleep much and I contacted my father this morning." Kurt looked both petrified and dumbfounded at Blaine's words.

"Are you okay?" Kurt tried to play off his worry.

"I need to see him. I need to ask him about the letters." Kurt slowly nodded. "But before I meet with him, there's something I need to do first."

"What's that Blaine?"

"This." Blaine fought against his worries that it'd all end bad, and leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Kurt, I've spent my life looking for love, and looking for someone who can accept me for all I am, and I found that in you. Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's free hand. "will you be my boyfriend?"

"But what about your fear of coming out?"

"I can't be afraid when I have you." Blaine's smile was so pure.

"Then yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend Blaine." Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Glad to see you're not trying to kill each other anymore." Rachel's voice cut through the hug, and the boys pulled apart.

"No matter what dumb thing he does, I don't think I'd want to kill him." Kurt smiled at her.

"Well that's good. I can't see how you'd still be mad at him after he told you that he loves you yesterday." She saw the look on Blaine's face. "I was around the corner, and your voice did echo in the empty halls, Blaine. But to my knowledge, I'm the only one that heard, the other's would've gotten a hold of Kurt most likely. So no worries Blaine, you're secret is still safe."

"What secret?" Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's hand.

Rachel followed Blaine's arm down with her eyes to see the two of them holding hands. "I'm proud of you Blaine, and very happy for you both."

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore Rachel?" Blaine asked, but Rachel couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"When was I mad?"

"Oh, come on, you were far from happy when I hurt him. It was clear by the tone in your voice when we talked."

"He's my best friend Blaine. Seeing him in pain is one of the most difficult things for me." Her smiled faded.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"He's happy and you're happy. That's all that matters Blaine."

The day ended just as quickly as it had started. There were several watchful eyes as he and Kurt held hands through the halls, but it went much better than he thought. When school ended, he walked outside of the school with Kurt, to see his dad standing there. Blaine went pale as a ghost and quickly released Kurt's linked arm. Kurt looked where Blaine was staring and understood. "Are you going to be okay?" Kurt whispered.

"I'll call you." Blaine didn't even look at Kurt, but he tentatively started walking towards his father. "Who the hell said you could just show up at my school?!" Blaine was close to shouting at his father, even though he was only about two feet away from the man.

"You're one to talk." His father reputed. "What the hell was that?" He gestured back to the doors where he'd watched Kurt and Blaine walk out.

"None of your business."

"You're my son, of course it's my business! No son of mine is going to be seen as…"

"As what? Gay? Well then, I guess you don't have a son." Blaine interjected then walked right past him.

"We are not finished here!" His father called.

"Yes, we are. It's my life and I'm going to live it how I damn please!" He took the long way home, afraid that either his father would follow him, or that he'd be waiting on Blaine's doorstep again. Blaine was relieved when neither of those things happened. When he got home, he threw his bag on a chair and slumped onto the sofa with a sigh. That hadn't gone how Blaine had hoped. Blaine had wanted to have a good conversation about those letters too. But, he guessed that wasn't going to happen now. He thought about texting Kurt, but decided not to. Kurt didn't need to be brought into this, not now. He ended up falling asleep on the sofa, and woke up around midday the next day (Saturday.) He looks at the letters still scattered all over the table and threw them into a box that he hid at the back of his closet.

He was just about to button his shirt when he heard his apartment door open and close. "Blaine?" Kurt's angelic voice called. "You home?"

Blaine peer around the corner of the doorframe to his room. "How do I know it's really you?" He said looking at Kurt.

"I brought coffee." Kurt announced holding a cup tray with two cups from the Lima Bean.

"It is you!" Blaine scampered out of his room like a little kid, completely forgetting that his shirt was unbuttoned and just hanging there, and stopped inches away from Kurt. Blaine noticed the blush on Kurt's cheeks and how Kurt wasn't looking him in the eye. Blaine looked down to see that his shirt wasn't done up. He quickly buttoned it up, and caught Kurt's eyes. "Sorry."

"No, no, I should be apologizing for just walking in." Kurt's eyes trailed back down Blaine's chest.

"Want to come sit down?"

"What?" Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, sure." He followed Blaine to the sofa and handed Blaine one of the coffees as he sat down.

"You okay Kurt?"

"Yeah, just really warm in here." Kurt defended.

"Perhaps you should take off you coat, hmm?" Once Kurt took of his coat, Blaine went to hang it up, then returned to see that Kurt hadn't taken his eyes away from him. "Hey, are you okay?" Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. Kurt didn't bother vocalizing a response as he leaned in and gave Blaine one of the most passionate kisses in the world to which Blaine responded eagerly. Only until they needed to breath did they finally pull out of the kiss. "Damn Kurt. You made it seem like it'd been forever since we last saw each other." Blaine said breathlessly with his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt slowly pulled away and grabbed both of Blaine's hands. "What is it Kurt?"

"So, Finn mentioned you to my dad, and now he wants to meet you."

"Oh." Was the only reply Blaine had. "Wait, so what was that about?" He asked referring to the kissing just a moment ago.

"Incase it all blows up in my face, I at least had one searing kiss. Plus, I didn't know you had an eight pack." Kurt's eyes trailed down Blaine's torso again as he remembered how toned his boyfriend actually was from seeing his best as his shirt was undone. This time he doesn't try to hide his blush.

"Two things. First, I thought I was the paranoid one in this relationship? I'll talk with your dad, and hopefully everything will be alright. Second," Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and placed it on his abs (over his shirt of course,) and smiled as he saw Kurt's blush darken. Blaine just watched as Kurt's hands, (and eyes,) explored. Blaine almost didn't notice Kurt's hand that came up to cup the back of his neck, as Kurt leaned in for another kiss. Mid kiss, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and pressed both hands to Blaine's torso, and was more than delighted to feel Blaine's beautifully chiseled skin beneath his finger tips. Moments later they cuddled together against the arm of the sofa, Kurt's head over Blaine's heart. Just to feel how fast Blaine's heart was racing, that was all Kurt ever wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Blaine came home after school to find both his parents sitting on the couch, looking at him. He gulped hard and thought of how badly he wanted to have the locks changed in that second. "Sit down." His mother's voice was like ice, but Blaine was used to it by now. He did as he was told and took a seat in the chair. "We need to talk."

"Me first." Blaine's voice was commanding, he'd never been like that with her, but he had far too many things to ask, and now, with both of them in front of him, it was the perfect time. "Did you or did you not know that he was writing me letters?"

"I did, we got them, and I sent the back."

"How could you?!" Blaine's blood was boiling, but he knew if he exploded things would only get a lot worse, so he tried to maintain his anger.

"I didn't want anything to do with him, I still don't."

"Those letters had nothing to do with you!"

"They have everything to do with me!" She raised her voice. "I can only imagine the bull shit he wrote in them about me!"

"He never said a word about you, I have them now, and not once does he mention you. You just assumed that he did, so you kept me from knowing my father. And you," He had already dug a hole, so he just kept going, "where do you come off so high and mighty telling me how to live my life?" Blaine stood up in his rage.

"Sit down! Your father and I have come to an agreement." Blaine sat reluctantly. "You're going to marry a respectable young woman one day, so if you keep seeing this— boy, then I'm cutting you off."

"What the hell?!"

"You have until the weekend to decide, or we decide for you." She added, at that they both got up and left. Blaine was glad they finally left so that they wouldn't see him cry. Giving up Kurt wasn't an option, but he couldn't survive without his mother paying his bills. He could get a job, but he wasn't sure if that would cut it.

Blaine didn't sleep that night, in fact, he spent the majority of it crying. His eyes were so red in the morning that he decided to wear sunglasses to school. Screw it if people thought he was hungover, that was nothing compared to what was actually going on. When he got to his locker, he was greeted by his favourite voice. "Good morning Blaine." That voice was enough to make him go weak at the knees, not to mention that beautiful smile and those incredible blue eyes. "Are you okay?" Kurt peeled off Blaine's sunglasses to see his red eyes. "What happened?"

"Not now." He knew how weak his voice was, but it didn't matter at that point.

"After school?"

"Okay." Blaine hated that every class wasn't dragged out longer, because that meant he was closer to telling Kurt, and closer to having to decide an impossible decision.

When school was over, he left with Kurt to see his father standing there again. "Do you need to talk to him?" Kurt's voice was kind, and gentle, yet scared and worrisome.

"No. Let's just get out of here please." When they got back to Blaine's apartment, he was so glad to see that neither of his parents were there, so he told Kurt everything. "And now they're making me choose from the impossible. I have to decide between my mother still paying my bills and…" He couldn't say it, he didn't want to. He knew he'd start crying again.

"And what Blaine?"

Blaine looked away. "You. They'd rather have no son at all than a gay one."

"Blaine! I'm so sorry to have caused all of this!"

Blaine whipped his head up to meet Kurt's sad eyes. Blaine took kurt's hands in his. "Don't ever think for a second that you're the cause of this."

Kurt let his hands fall limp in Blaine's and did his best to hold back the tears he felt behind his eyes. "You only have one choice Blaine. You need your parents Blaine. Maybe we should—" Blaine kissed the painful words he knew were coming, out of Kurt's mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's check and wiped away the tears that had just fallen.

"Kurt that is an unthinkable thing. I will never allow them to come between us."

"Blaine, you know that I love you, but maybe—"

"Never Kurt, not in a million years. I'll think of something. It'll be okay." He knew he had to act strong for Kurt, watching Kurt cry was hard enough. After Kurt had left, Blaine actually did change the locks. He wasn't sure what that would prove, but he felt better knowing they couldn't just walk in whenever they pleased.

The week passed faster than he had hoped, and all too soon, he was sitting across the table at Breadstix from his parents."Well," his mother began, "have you decided."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I have."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's short, I was trying to figure out a way to add more to it, but I kept writing what would happen later on. I hope you like it!**

"And? What have you decided?" His father asked.

"Well, it was a simple decision really." Blaine began, he only hoped that he was coming off as confident as the many times he's practiced it. "There is no choice if I'm not dating a boy."

"Come on Blaine, I saw you at your school, not to mention what you said to me." His father added.

"My friend," Blaine hated calling Kurt just his friend, but he knew he had to, "is simply just affectionate, he's like that with everyone." At least he wasn't lying about that part. "And I was pissed, you assumed I was gay without even talking to me, you blew up, so I had to make my point."

"So, you're not gay?" His mother finally spoke.

"No, I'm not." The words were like a dagger in his heart. He just came out, and now he had to hide again.

"You're an idiot." She said as she turned towards her ex-husband. Somehow, his father also agreed to start helping with Blaine's bills, so long as Blaine had dinner with him at least once a month, he figured there were worse things, so he agreed.

The next day, Kurt went over to Blaine's apartment bright and early to find out what happened. He loves Blaine, of course he does, but he knew that if he had to give Blaine up, he would only to save Blaine. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a familiar smile as Blaine pulled Kurt in and kissed him after the door was closed. "What happened yesterday Blaine?" Kurt finally asked as they moved to the sofa.

"Yeah, so, about that. They're still going to pay my bills, my father even said he will help, only if I agreed to have dinner with him at least once a month."

"And they know? They're okay with us?" Kurt was simply dumbfounded.

"Kurt," Blaine began and took his hands, "I told them that I wasn't gay, that we weren't—" Kurt slowly pulled his hands away.

"This is worse Blaine. If they see us together at anytime… Plus, you said they have keys to your place, right? They can literally walk in whenever they please!"

"I think that would be hard since I changed the locks and there are only two sets of keys." He reach for the key ring with a single key on it that was sitting on the table. He then took Kurt's hand, placed the key on Kurt's palm, then rolled Kurt's fingers around it.

"What? Blaine, no. I can't." He tried to hand Blaine back the key, but Blaine pushed Kurt's hand back towards Kurt.

"You can, and you will. I don't want you to feel like a stranger here, Kurt. Anytime, day or night, just come right in."


End file.
